Still Enthralled
by Green Honeydew
Summary: Serena was suddenly thrown into Mina's world of werewolves on her return from Italy, and she was only supposed to stay for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Still Enthralled *revised*

This was an inspiration from another fanfic I read years ago. Sadly she never did update and my curiosity of the story made me want to carry it on. The first chapter is along her lines (I did tweak it a lot, but I borrowed from her, some of her ideas) but after that it will differ. Thank you for the people who told me who the original writer was

Dangerous Passions: by Violet Goddess

And sorry everyone but I had to do some revision on the story, JB and Friends1004 pointed out that Mina should be with Kunzite, I really thought that Kunzite was Zoisite, so I am soo sorry, and I am going to revise because when rereading it, I can improve by lots. Thanks for all the reviews soo far.

Again I do not own sailor moon, but parts of this story is mine (only parts so far)

Thanks to a fabulous editting job done by Roseasweet, she went through and corrected my grammars so hopefully it sounds better.

* * *

Her deep ocean blue eyes showed fear at the form in front of her, a huge brown wolf with black trimming that sent a chilling sensation into the deep cores of her soul. Its eyes were an enchanting hazel heartened with earth's protection; its teeth were the moon's own reflection mirroring pearls the ocean's heart. In fact, if the huge wolf didn't look so terrifying she would say it was beautiful. A witches' spell kept her entranced with the magnificent creature that should have only existed in a 'once upon a time' fairytale; or so she thought. 'This can't be real...this can't be real...' echoed throughout her mind. No one made a move, and it felt like eternity held her prisoner. Still, as she glanced at all the others in the room, she noticed that she was the only one enthralled; the others wore bored facial expressions that practically screamed that this was a regular occurrence.

Suddenly her feet moved on their own accord and adrenaline rushed throughout her whole being as the 'fight or flight' instinct began to work. She staggered back in fright, knowing that she could not possibly outrun or win a match against the mighty night daemon. It took a step forward and fear engulfed her; her mind screamed at her to run but her feet wouldn't move. She wanted to faint, but couldn't.

And then it morphed back into the man that had captured her heart and soul. "Please don't be scared," Kunzite said as he took a step toward his frightened soul mate. "I will never hurt you."

"This can't be happening! Can it?" Mina finally asked after a moments pause, "I mean werewolves are only in fairytales! I must be drunk from something...or maybe it is a dream...." she said with doubt in her voice 'he will never lie to me' engraved itself into her unyielding heart.

She gave a low groan as realization hit, "Oh man, it is real. I married a werewolf."

Mina quickly turned to the four other handsome males that were sitting near the fireplace. Just looking at them gave her chills that crept up her spine. All their looks bore the same enchantment that was cast upon her beloved. They were very tall and near perfection itself in both body and mind. Every single one of them had the ability to knock her off her feet; they simply spellbound her with the glimmer of their eyes.

"So I am going to make an educated guess and say that all of you are werewolves?" Simple nods from all of them were her only answer. "So am I a werewolf too?" she questioned them; it would scare the living daylights out of her if a simple nod was given.

"No" a simple and brief answer from one of the men sitting on a Victorian carved chair that faced them. He looked the most fearsome of all, yet was so beautiful that even the exquisite Apollo would pale in beauty next to him: his midnight blue eyes gave off a dominant pierce that made her cower at the power of his gaze; his hair was as dark as the night sky itself; and his color rivaled that of the gods from Mount Olympus with a touch of sun given by Helios.

"Then why me?" she asked him, still not staring straight into his eyes for fear of being hypnotized by the stars that possessed the dark blue.

"Our females are scarce," said the one with the pure silver hair. She could have mistaken it as long tendrils of light from the silver moon itself. His eyes were a brighter reflection **of Arma**. His face was without emotion, in fact, all their faces except for Kunzite wore a bored expression. "Not many females were born because with the war going on between other packs, males are what were needed."

When he saw the confused look on the blonde woman's face, he elaborated, "I guess you can say evolution took its course and eliminated the weak."

"I still don't get it. What am I?" she asked, now the confusion she felt was even greater. _'If I am not a werewolf, why did he choose to marry me?' _Panic spread across her whole body, coursing through her blood like an electric shock that she had never felt before. _'If he one day finds his true mate, will he leave me?'_ The thought of his leaving her scared her more than the notion that he inherited a gift from the devil himself.

"Werewolves cannot mate with humans," Nephrite interrupted her inner panic. It was like he read her mind and sought to soothe her. Mina turned her attention toward the new speaker. He had dark brick red hair that symbolized his alliance with Ares. The moon reflected in his eyes, giving them a predatory glare. "But you can say evolution took its course again, human femaleshave developed a mutation in their genes that is making it possible for us to mate with them," his expression never changed as he stared at her.

"You, for example, are one of the human women with mutated genes." Mina blinked owlishly, _'there is nothing wrong with me' _she thought, taking offense to the statement and the fact that her husband was only allowed to be with her and be attracted to her because she was a..._mutant_. She felt odd at the thought of the word, wondering if she would have to wear a costume or gain any strange powers like in _X-Men_.

This time the one with blonde hair highlighted by the sun spoke up. His eyes were a calm blue, like the color of the seashore. But still his facial expression was one of absolute boredom; still his voice was calm and just a bit haughty when he spoke, "Impossible! Only a select few of the humans are able to mate with werewolves." He narrowed his eyes at her, making her shift in discomfort. Proving by his stance that he was of a superior race that god had created as perfection.

Kunzite warned him with a low growl before coming to hug her protectively from behind, which she was happy for. "Your smell," he finally answered her, "That's why I chose you. You smell different from the rest of the humans."

He laughed softly, looking at her distraught face. "I don't mean it like that; you simply have a sharper smell than the rest. All werewolves are able to smell it. They will know by this smell that this particular female will be able to conceive." The blonde woman's face changed into one of acknowledgement.

"So why are all of you still not mated?" she asked out of curiosity, remembering that before her husband changed in front of her, he told her that he was many centuries old. Their leader, the alpha, was the oldest of them. "If I remember correctly all of you are many centuries old."

"Like we said, females are scarce. Werewolves female are hard to find, and human females with the right genes are near impossible to find. Males are dwindling as it is; the less the number of males, the less the number of females." Kunzite looked down at her again. "Many werewolves were killed fighting for a mate. That, or loneliness drew them into self-destruction." At her surprised expression he chuckled. "Don't worry love, once mated like us; they will not come after you. We do mate for life after all" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before reassuring her. "I will do anything and everything to protect you."The room went quiet again

Then there was a sharp tap at the door and everyone in the room went still, to surprised even to breathe, thinking who could possibly visit at this time and interrupt them. No one made a noise until Mina jumped up.

"Oh my god, that's Serena!" she cried turning around towards the door in remembrance that her favorite cousin was coming to visit today. Mina made a run towards the door leaving the five bewildered men staring after her. She hadn't seen Serena since the wedding, and that was 6 months ago.

Excitement rushed through her entire body. After months of isolation and no visits; she got a call saying that Serena was coming home; Mina immediately invited her for dinner.

"Serena!" Mina screamed as she open the door in haste; she quickly embraced the blonde goddess with her cerulean deep blue eyes. "It has been such a long time! I'm eternally grateful for the many visits and phone calls." she added sarcastically.

"Hey it isn't my fault! I really didn't want to bother the newlyweds" Serena quickly defended herself, indignantly. She was still severely jetlagged from this plane ride home and then the long car ride to get here, but the urge to see Mina had surpassed the urge to sleep for three days straight. "And it is not my fault that you got hitched after a week of meeting the man," she giggled in remembrance of the phone call she had gotten from an ecstatic Mina, who was jumping for joy with the news that she was getting married. Her smile remained on her face as she took a trip down memory lane.

Kunzite had bumped into Mina on their way back from the arcade and Mina told him off about his beautiful ice-blue eyes lacking vision. If Serena remembered correctly, Mina loathed him for correcting her.

"_The nerve of that man! How dare he tell me that I am wrong!" Mina raged to Serena after the incident. _

"_But you were the one that bumped into him..."_

"_Still, as a gentlemen, he should have apologized for making me bump into him." The outraged girl stated pompously, bringing a bright red flush to her face._

"It was love at first sight" Mina said defending herself and managing to turn crimson again. Seeing the look her cousin cast her, she hastily added "by the way, where are you staying now?" Mina worried about Serena more often than she worried about Kunzite for Serena had a tendency of tripping over her own two feet while standing still.

Her reply shook Mina out of her trance, "Well I didn't have a place at first because you were gone in a week of meeting him," Mina lowered her head in guilt. "But, luckily, one of my classmates had an available room because one of her roommates moved out. So now I share an apartment with three other girls." Serena replied with a smile, reassuring her cousin that she was doing fine.

"You'll love them," she added. Even though she had only lived with them for three months, they were the best friends she could've ever asked for...well sometimes.

As if by magic, Kunzite was already standing behind Mina, "Hey Serena, sorry but I have to borrow Mina for a moment," he said before pulling her to the side out of earshot.

"You can hang your coat in the closet first Serena" Mina yelled back at the confused and amused girl before being dragged away by an impatient husband, turning her full attention towards her beloved with a annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing?" Mina asked clearly irritated.

"She can't be here," he said urgently. "You have to tell her to leave. Now." His eyes were urgent and if Mina hadn't known better she would have said they were...apprehensive.

"No! I haven't had anyone visit me for the longest time and now you are ordering her to leave?" Mina protested "Can she please stay?" At the closed expression on her husband face, she amended her plea. "Only for dinner." With a weary sigh, Kunzite gave in, "Fine. She only stays for dinner."

She had missed Serena terribly after getting married and moving out of the apartment, which meant Serena couldn't pay for the rent alone, therefore moving out herself. She felt it was her fault.

Kunzite only shook his head at her "She's like you," he told her with a sad look in his eyes, "If she goes within 15 feet of them, they will know."

"What are you talking about?" The girl questioned, not truly understanding what his comment meant.

"I mean she is like you; she smells like you; they'll want her as a mate too." He told her hastily while looking towards the door to where Serena was supposed to be.

"I thought you guys wanted mates?" she raised an eyebrow in question. "Especially to continue on your near extinct race." she added with distaste and frustration at her other half.

"I know, but do you think she will take this easily? I mean to be put into a world of werewolves has to be a hard thing to handle. I loved you Mina, from the first moment I met you, and even if hadn't been able to mate with me, I would have still married you within that week." His eyes held an almost harsh sincerity and she knew that nothing would ever keep him from her.

"Kunzite…" she let her sentence trail off, lost for words.

"But Serena, she would be forced. She won't have a choice like us, I waited to tell you, as much as I believed you love me, you were still scared." he reasoned with her. He knew she would be sad if Serena was forced to become one of their mates and not have to decide on her own. He knew Mina would blame herself.

The realization finally hit her of what he was saying. With sudden unease she thought of the fact that Serena could be forced to mate for eternity, one of the handsome immortals residing in her living room. "Oh my god, Kunzite, we have to get her out of here!" Mina cried turning around quickly towards Serena's direction but the space Serena was supposed to occupy was empty. "Serena?" she said softly.

* * *

"Nope. That is not it." she sighed to herself, 'Mina you liar, where is the closet?' this was the third door she opened. _'Damn her and her big house and its many doors' _she quietly whispered while still looking around for a small room with hangers. Walking a distance she came in view of something.

It was a door that led somewhere, "Maybe this is it?" she dared to hope.

Without hesitation she opened the door quietly and peered inside the room it revealed which turned out to be a living room. Warmth flowed through her and she noticed it was from the fireplace. The room was not only full of warmth but with some of the most handsome men she had ever set eyes to. _'And I thought Kunzite was handsome' _she awkwardly smiled to herself and then blushed.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where the coat closet is? Mina's not very good with directions." she asked politely trying to keep her face from turning more red as they all gazed at her with an intensity that gave her chills. _'Actually Mina didn't give me directions' _she thought absentmindedly, as no replies came from any of them. They only stared. "Ok, no problem, hehe," she laughed self-consciously, "Don't answer me; I can find it by myself." She began to slowly back out of the room.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Kunzite questioned her from directly behind her. Somehow he had magically appeared again.

As he pulled her to the side, she noticed that his eyes were worried and just a bit panicked. She had been seen, and now they know; they'll probably fight for her. _'I have to get her out of here pronto.' _Kunzite's mind raced as he thought of his options.

"Looking for the coat closet." she told him truthfully, "Mina didn't actually tell me where it is, so it is my fault... Hehe..." she laughed to herself at her own stupidity, still looking confused as to why he seemed so worried. It was only a coat, after all. "I didn't even hear you come up behind me." she commented, hoping he would tell her why he was acting so strangely. He was standing so close to her and yet she had heard nothing. Oh well, there was no harm done. No one in the room spoke anyways, so she didn't really bother them, right?

"Why didn't you tell us?" came Jadeite's voice and to Serena's surprise it was angry and menacing, but ethereally beautiful.

Kunzite and Serena both turned around to face the speaker and Serena felt her eyes grow wide as she looked at men who were now standing. She noted how tall they were, every one of them were probably over 6 feet. It was like a gathering of gods into a small living room.

They were remarkable beyond words, and she knew that if any angels were to see these magnificent beings they would surely be shamed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked the same guy with the same question. He was furious; his light blue held a storm of rage. "She could be one of our mates." He said, still not taking his eyes off of the short nymph-like creature standing next to Kunzite. He noticed that she seemed to glow and her hair shone like it was rays of the moon itself.

Now it was a matter of strength. Every one of them was getting ready for a fight to claim what is going to be theirs. And then the goddess spoke up, surprising everyone in the room with her soft bell-like voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I still don't know where the closet is, so you can all continue with your conversation while I go find it." She said with a cheerful smile, trying to hide her fright.

In front of her were four beautifully enraged men and she was scared out of her mind. She didn't wait for a reply from any of them, and as quickly as possible escaped from the room. She would just tell Mina that she would come back another day; hopefully, that day would be a day when all the men were out running errands or something.

"Oomph!" she cried out as she ran into a steel wall. She stumbled back a bit, but was saved from falling on her butt when two strong, well built, arms encircled her small waist, keeping her from falling. '_Oh...I guess that wasn't a wall after all...' _she thought dazedly.

"Thanks." she mumbled and looked up to see her savior. Instantly, she was mesmerized by a pair eyes as dark and beautiful as that of a night sky and was captured by entranced by a face even the gods would fight over. A blush crept over her face and she quickly tried to pull away from the stranger.

The smell of him was arousing her like nothing had ever aroused her before and she suddenly felt a wave of desire come over her, wanting to hold him closer and taste him. The feeling was so strong that she couldn't focus.

He smiled at her, showing his perfect pearl-like teeth. He, himself was intoxicated by the smell of strawberry wine and vanilla. The smell made him want to devour her; to taste this forbidden fruit that God had banished Adam for. Never had any women made him tremble at the knees. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, and have her touch him back. Heat was coursing through his blood make its flow slow and heavy.

Controlling himself, he turned to the others who were still standing. They were all at a distance now, but still didn't back down. She was not claimed yet, so everyone had a chance with her.

He was going to make this quick and easy, the gleam of his eyes and the curve of his smile told them so. "She's mine." He said with a feral smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Okay I know I know, I am screwed, it has been over six months.

I have an excuse though, I had writers block. I also found out that it is very hard trying to complete a genius work so I decided to not try and go her step. The first chapter is solely based on her work. But from onward I will have a different take mainly because I really don't know how she wanted the story to go like, and because I am not that good yet. Thanks again everyone for being patient with me and I hope you all will review and comment or criticize just so I become better. Ideas are also greatly appreciated.

And of course millions of thanks to **SilverDestiny10191 **for the fabulous editing, she did a great job and on such a short notice to. Thanks Again!!

* * *

　Escape

"So…Mina can you pass the potatoes?" I asked quietly trying not to make a scene. Tough luck because the four other guys gaze never left my face. I could feel it.

Here I am, stuck at my cousins place. I only came for dinner, but now I think I can never leave. I have tried every excuse I could come up with to leave, but it was like we all read the same "Excuses for dummy" book, because they were all able to stop me in my tracks.

Well ok, the my aunts friend's, friend's cousin, once removed, house didn't burn down. It was worth a shot.

The three hunks are staring at me intensely. And they continue to stare.

…oh my they are looking at each other,

…they are lunging for the potatoes,

…they are fighting. Over potatoes.

Only one hasn't moved, still he stares, analyzing my every move, waiting, to counter attack it.

Well there goes my potatoes.  
" Mina , great dinner, I enjoyed tonight." I said putting my fork down. I was not going to ask anyone to pass me anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Mina asked me to help her with the dishes, so I followed her into the kitchen. We were both quiet except for the running water and the clinking of the glasses.

She looked stressed and on the brink of tears.

"I am sorry Serena," she said after a moment of silence. I could hear her voice cracking already. "I never meant for it to go this way, you know? After so long."

The soft tone barely carrying over the noise from the water.

"No, it is fine, really. Besides, it's been forever since we met anyways. I am not going to let this bother me."

I tried to sound cheerful and to make her believe everything was fine. They fought when I met them in the living room. They fought when I asked for potatoes. They fought to carry the dishes into the kitchen. I'm guessing they fight a lot. Well except for the dark gloomy guy named Darien. He just stares at me the whole time.

I'm really confused with her brother-in-laws though. They all seemed so composed, every one of them elegant and had charm, but how they acted was strange. It was like they were animals fighting over territories.

"What…!" Mina covered my mouth and tried to push me up onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. I was, now, on the counter. Next to a window.

"You have to leave!" She whispers urgently.

"Out the window?" I stare at her in disbelief then at the window, which somehow, she has managed to open and was already starting to push me out.

"Just go and I will call you," she said. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could only comply.

"My car keys," I told her, "I need my keys."

"Where are they?"

"In my jacket."

"Where's your jacket?"

"Out there," I pointed towards the exit.

"Serena!" Mina shouted in a quiet, frustrated voice.

"Here just take mine, its silver," she said, quickly running over to the key holder hanging near the door. She grabbed it just when the kitchen door opened. We both went silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could Serena be?" the dark hair beauty complained while eating cookie dough on the sofa and watching the Wizard of Oz.

"Chill Raye! If your so tired, take a nap," the brunette chimed in, tired of hearing Raye complain. In fact everyone was tired, waiting, nagging, hungry, but mostly tired.

"Well Lita, if I remember correctly, you were just helping me complain, oh, about three hours ago. Besides Serena said she was going to buy us ice cream after her dinner." Raye blasted back.

"Everyone just calm down!" A small squeak came from the sofa adjacent to Rayes'.

"Amy's right," Lita answered after a moment of awkward silence

"Sorry, its just that she usually doesn't come home this late without calling," Raye said walking to the fridge to refill her cookie dough and grab ice cream from the freezer. "I'm just worried that something happened to her."

"What can happen except her tripping over herself?" Lita asked walking over to grab the ice cream. "Serena is safe being herself, she may even be a danger to others."

"Lita's right, its not like anyone would kidnap Serena, or want her in that way… the point is she will be safe and okay." Amy said, putting her book down and joined in for the ice cream fiesta.

"Thanks, Amy for your two cents. Well, we can rest assured that nothing bad will happen to her, I mean it is Serena right?"

After finishing the ice cream and movie everyone turned in. However, before Raye retired, she went over to the window and looked out into the clear night sky. "Serena why aren't you home?" she whispered to herself.

The feeling, a warm fuzzy fusion of cold breeze coursed deep within her body. She sensed something great and spiritual, a vortex that was sucking her into a steep confusion. It was powerful, but unclear if it poses a great danger. Steering away those doubts for tonight, her decision will be consulting her grandfather in the sunlight of tomorrow.

---------

"What are you doing?" the tall dark brooding male asked, just as Mina grabbed the keys.

We both froze and looked at him. He was piercing our souls with his menacing gaze, staring at us in confusion, then realization at what we were trying to do.

Damn Mina, it was all her fault.

He turned his attention over to me, ** ** **.

"Um…," I swallowed "I was just…cl…cl…cleaning?" I stuttered. 'Great, cleaning Serena? Does this look like a cleaning position to you?'

"Cleaning?"

"Cleaning."

"Cleaning…what?"

"What?"

That question caught me off guard. 'Why can't he be one of those, "oh, cleaning, good job honey, I am just going to watch the game now, Bye." then runs off kind of guy?'

Awkward silence.

"Windows!"

After what felt like hours Mina decides to chirp in, "hehe…hehe…Serena was just cleaning the windows," she smiled.

"Windows?" We both said in unison.

"Of course windows," I got it, "I was cleaning the windows for Mina," I squeaked.

'Duh, like he believes us now. Well I could always tell him I had amnesia a while ago and just recovered my memories.'

"I like cleaning windows," I added, sort of laughing and shrugging my shoulders like it was the most obvious.

"With what?" He raised his eyebrows, then took a step closer.

"What?"

"I said 'with what'? What were you planning to clean the windows with?" Inching his way forward, closer, he's getting closer.

'Oh crappers.'

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, in fact I have nothing in my hand. "Well…I…I…I… was… going to the store? Yep the store, that's it, to go buy window cleaner, you know? Cause Mina…didn't have any left."

'I'm so dead.'

"Through the window?" He was mere feet away.

What is happening to my heartbeat? Its faster than usual, like it is going to jump out and right into his hands.

'Wait a minute, why am I scared of him? I can do whatever I like. Duh Serena. He is not the boss of me, right?'

"What I do is of no concern to you," take that, my confidence is coming back now, "and I am leaving, and besides it is none of your business."

Take that pretty boy. "Mina the keys," I held out my shaking hand.

'Oh boy it is shaking.' I am suddenly not as brave as I was a moment ago.

"Serena's right," Mina said, marching past him.

"Here, Serena," handing me the keys, then pushing me.

"RUN!" she yelled.

And I took off, running as fast as I can. I could feel and hear something jump out the window.

Its gaining on me.

Closer.

Its getting closer.

The car, it just right there!

Silver.

A silver,

…Dog!

----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I had to change the ending to this chapter, it has been years and when I came back to read it another alternative popped into my head, (plus I was young and have no idea what I was doing) I just changed to ending or last part to this, nothing else changed, and I have chapter 4 ready, but I won't probably post it until next week just to let this chapter settle a bit.

Thanks for the constant reminder of everyone that I have unfinished business, and thanks for reading, remember to review! Because I might just post it early, hehe, just kidding, I will post it up as soon as I can whether you review or not!

Change of fates.

"Ughhhhh. What the hell is this?" I cringed from the massive headache that threatened to split my head in two.

_'Weird, why does my head hurt?'_

Vague memories plagued my mind as I tried to sit up…which was a bad idea because that movement alone caused an ear piercing scream to erupt from my throat. My head was killing me; it felt as if someone hit me upside my head with something. Was it a hangover? I felt as if I was in a crossover of dreams and reality, my head spun as I tried to recall what happened.

_Rolling Pin._

_"What?" _I sat up, dazed and confused for a moment. An image of a rolling pin suddenly flashed before me, as if it were making logic of something. A shadow in the corner of the bed that rests me catches my attention.

'_Momo, the duck?' _

"Huh?" I perked up and quickly took a good look around the room. The ebony wood shelve with my precious sailor moon and sailor planets sit blissfully. My boyfriend tuxedo kamen was laying on the floor. "Urgh I shouldn't have done that" as the room began to spin quickly that I had to rest my head back onto the pillow.

"I 'm in my room?"

Confusion settled in.

'_If I remember correctly, I was at Mina's._ _We had dinner with five extremely handsome Greek god-like men, all of whom were fighting each other to feed me.'_

Vivid images start creeping into my brain as I search my memory for exactly what happened and how I ended up here.

_Wolves._

_Fighting._

_Mina._

_Hits._

_Head._

I closed my eyes hard and tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

_Mina. Hits. Head. _

"Ohh!"

The pictures start to weave themselves together.

"She did this to me!" I moaned.

'_I'll get her back.' _I promised, '_But why would she hit me?' _

"A rolling pin?"

Everything was confusing and hurting me at the same time!

"Rise and shine, jerk!"

Someone's voice yelled in my ear, splitting my head in two. Without my knowledge they managed to creep into my room, well, maybe not creep but I didn't catch them on my radar.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Extreme sunlight suddenly rushed through the open windows as the devil we all know as Raye, yanked the curtains open, showing what a beautiful day it was outside. Birds chirping an irritating song about sunny weather, made me want to fry her eggs up for breakfast, then maybe it'll stop being so chirpy. Okay maybe not, but the noise was aggravating me.

"Get up Serena," the fire goddess commanded, grabbing the blanket that safely covered me up and pulled it away.

"Serena, you slept all night and it's already noon," she pouted, puffing her cheeks out. Her cheeks tinted with blush from exhaustion of dealing with the sleeping beauty.

"I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! Serena, we are not little kids anymore, and this is childish. It's your fault coming home drunk." she yelled while pulling me off my bed.

'_Drunk? I don't remember drinking at all, or anything after running. Wait why was I running in the first place?' _

Too much for me to remember.

"Raye, just leave me alone for a while." I told her off in a quiet and painful voice as I tried fall back to sleep.

"Hey you awake?" A sea nymph poked her head in with a worried expression.

"Yeah."

"Ok, good, I can change your bandage now." Amy walked in with the first aid kit and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

'_Bandage, why would I need it?' _

"Why do I need to be bandaged up?" I asked, while sitting up slightly in bed.

My head was still pounding.

"Ughh." I moaned as I got up. "My head," I complained raising my hand to rub my temples for relief.

"WHAT?" I jumped when I felt the bandages.

'_Why is my head bandaged up like this?'_

I could feel the white cloth wrapped around my head; sort of like those movies with the head injuries.

"Amy, what is going on?" I asked, still shocked; absolutely nothing makes sense right now.

"Serena, don't worry. You came home drunk and barely able to stand. Who was it?…Mina, I think …and her husband Kunzite brought you over." She smiled reassuringly.

"Yea doofus, you gave us quite the scare because we all know you can't hold your liquor," Raye chimed in. I had totally forgotten about her.

"But how did I get this?" I pointed to my head.

Both the girls turned bright red. Each looked at the other in hope that the other would tell. War, not unlike that of those between gods, broke loose, each opponent having strong powers that will not bend to each other, they continued to stare at the crimson mirror before them. Finally after some time passed the Queen of Darkness (Raye) spoke.

"It's not our fault you were heavy."

"What do you mean heavy?" I cried out, offended. "This body," I emphasized with my hands, "is perfect."

"Well if you weren't so heavy, then maybe we wouldn't have dropped you," she snorted.

"And you should thank us for even helping out."

'_Calm down Serena, calm down.' _

"You're right Raye. Thank you, FOR DROPPING ME!"

I leaned back, exhausted from the sudden movements that were causing pain to my head. It felt like it was going to burst, and the corner of my forehead is bleeding, well now I know why there are two separate bruises.

Sigh.

"I am sorry, I mean it." I didn't even notice Amy coming over to my side and gently starting to remove the white wrappings that were surrounding my head.

"Thanks, Ames." I was quiet, still contemplating on whether I should call Mina and ask what just happened, but then decided that right now wasn't the time.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Coming, coming, jeez," she cried out to no one in particular.

Mina quickly rushed forward for the phone before it could irritate her anymore.

"Hello Mina speaking"

"I know you did this to me."

A sweat drop started to form on her already pale forehead.

"Sorry you have the wrong number," she said slamming the phone back into place. She cringed. "Crap, I am dead…crap…crap…crap…I am soo dead. Oh Mina, look what you did" another long exhausted sigh left her mouth.

'_What was she to do? It wasn't entirely her fault, she had no choice, and she wasn't aiming for her on purpose_.'

The phone rang again.

Mina gave a long sigh before taking a deep breath and dodging into the all kill zone.

"Serena, how are you this lovely morning!" She tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

'_Right, I didn't do anything wrong, why am I scared of her?' _

Her hand was trembling with nervousness, right that's what everyone calls it, nervousness.

"You hit me with a rolling pin?!" I shouted into the other end, "and then what? Dropped me off home and let the girls drop me onto the floor?!"

I can feel the heat radiating throughout my whole entire being, I was pissed off that she would do that to me, and I didn't even mention the knocking me unconscious part or the weird running for my life because I was there at the wrong place at the wrong time, although I didn't mind because those guys were really beautiful.

"You could have at least brought me to my bed."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Okay, first off, I didn't mean to, you just have really bad reflexes," she answered.

"What do you mean bad reflexes?"

"What I mean is…when someone comes after you with a rolling pin full fledge, you dodge it, not stand there."

"I didn't think you were going to hit me."

"Well I didn't think you were going to just stand there, and besides I'm sorry, but it was meant for someone else," she replied justifying herself. "I saved you, you know."

"Ok, problem is I have an interview tomorrow. How am I going to tell my potential boss that the bruise isn't what he is thinking it is; which is probably that I'm in an abusive relationship," I sobbed.

After getting out of college, this was like a dream job knocking on my door because with the economy as it is now, god only knows that even with a waitressing job I should count it as a blessing, well, for now anyways; until I get my real dream job.

"Do you want me to talk to him or her?" she asked, trying to make things better.

'_I am not stupid, that is not how things work in the real world.' _

"No, it's okay."

'_No, it's not.' _

"Don't worry about it; it'll disappear by tomorrow anyways," I reassured her. I'm pretty sure she feels bad enough as it is.

"Bye Min."

Click.

The tall dark god-like creature was standing on top of the building looking down on all the humans running down in the city, how they are ignorant of what the real world consists off. Sometimes; a blissful wishing, if only he was like them, passing through time, living life like them, not devouring themselves to loneliness.

Silently, he dragged his body back to his office and sat down behind his desk, sighing loudly.

'_If only he hadn't stopped me, then she would have been mine,_' he inhaled loudly. _'Damn that Kunzite.' _

When you have walked the earth as long as he did, and he has walked it for a long time, some things are worse than death. And some things are worth dying. One thing that he did not like about humans is their short life span. His past lovers life flashes before his cold dark eyes, there really is no use in loving a human, not when you are a bred from a different creature.

It has been a long time since he has taken up another fancy, and hopefully this time, she can spend her eternity with his. It had been two days now and he still can't get her out of his mind. She plagued his every thought during every minute of his day, no matter how immersed he was with his work. She was there. When would the agony end? Never in his wildest dreams had he felt this way, not even when he had met potential women who carried the genes to mate with him.

"Mr. Shields?" His secretary's voice brought him back to the present.

He looked up to see her standing in front of him. He envied her. She was happily married and starting a family soon. His thoughts trailed back to the other night, how he wished, just maybe.

"Mr. Shields?"

Again he reverted back.

"Yes Shannon?"

"Your next interview is here. This is her file," she said before handing it to him. "Should I call her in?"

"Sure," he shrugged. He didn't care as much anyways. They were all the same. He has entertained the thought of hiring men only, but then the office would talk. "Bring her in."

He heard Shannon calling out to the woman.

"Ms. Hino, he is ready for you."

He perked up at the smell; the sweet tinges of raspberry fire swirled into his office. The intoxication was overbearing and he was losing his senses. He trembled at the mere thought and then tried hard to compose himself.

She entered without knowing that she was in his lair, until their eyes met. The intensity of his stare was enough to fuel her apartment for a month. The smell was whirling around her, and she started to wobble, eyes lightly dilating to get more light or whatever it wanted to see. Coffee and mint drifted through the air. That alone was enough to get her drunk. She gulped down whatever was stuck in her throat and inched toward him. Her hand shook as she held it out for introductions.

"Raye Hino," she said.

He grinned at her but then furled his brow at the smell again. It was intoxicating, and for sure she was also a potential candidate, but something was off to him. The smell although very sweet and feisty was nothing like sweet honey, strawberries and vanilla.

'_Cursed blood, damn him,' _he thought. His wolf did not howl like it did before, _'why can't he just settle for anyone?'_ he was tired of searching, tired of waiting, just tired.

"Darien Shield," he said and in an instant took ahold of her outstretched hand and pulled her forward. Trying to force his wolf to accept for what he can get.

A light yelp of surprise escaped Raye's lips before being captured with his. They were both reeling with intense emotions. No one anticipated that the kiss would be like this. But then he jerked away just as fast. _Madness!_ Futile attempt, it lashed out at him and made him nauseated. Lesson learned, a man knows what he wants, so does an animal.

"See you tomorrow Miss Hino" he told her before waving her out his office and turning back onto his work. _'Damn Kunzite!' _his refusal to tell him where his mate was irritated him to no ends, and he will have a long talk with him, blood might be involved too.

As of now he needed to get rid of this feeling, but he will continue to keep a lookout at his new secretary, somehow he will convince his wolf to accept her, the world filled with loneliness is what drives most daemon's like him to the brink of destruction. Although he is strong, his sanity is losing slowly, and it is torturing him. Bringing his fingers up to touch his lips in remembrance, he noted the lingering taste of sweet raspberries, it was good and he was sedate, but it still left a void in his appetite, a scratch at the back of his throat, a slight tinged hunger, he was fed but not full. Maybe, just maybe, things were not meant to be.

But as one would know, fate could be just as nice as she is cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know, I know, it has been years, but I have a very good excuse, I had the longest writers block in the world, it is really hard to try and do someone's work, so I give up on that and hopefully this become my work and my storyline, maybe then I won't have so many blockage on my writing.

Also a very important note, since it has been years since I last updated, if you have not already, please go back to chapter 3 and read the last part of the chapter. I changed the ending to it.

P.S. this chapter is for Wonderwomanbatmanfan, for reminding me to not give up on the story. Thanks to her, we have a chapter after soo long.

P.S.S. I didn't post it up sooner because of exams last week, sorry. Anyways because it was sitting for a week, I did cut out certain things I thought was more fitful for the next chapter, therefore this chapter will be shorter that it previously was before.

I will try harder to update more from now on.

Chapter 4

"Thank you so much for giving me an opportunity" I bowed to my newest boss, a sweet man with ash blonde and one of the nicest smiles any women have ever seen. Walking out of the restaurant refreshed and at the moment I won't be worried over how I am going to pay for my share of rent.

I know that I am being stubborn, I can always ask my parents, but that was the whole thing about going out into the world and being independent. '_Plus I did not want to prove them right about my career_' too proud to do that. I walked away feeling better than before and somehow the air became fresher. "You can do it Serena!" I encouraged myself as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

This means a party tonight, Raye, Amy, and Lita will be so proud. "What should I get?" I turned to look at the shops on the side as I continued walking, "Or Lita will just whip up something like she usually does" it not like they eat anything that I make anyways.

"Guys, guess whaaat?" I singed the moment I got into the apartment, kicking my shoes off and running into the living room where all the girls were sitting. "Let's party in celebration of me getting a job." I ran and popped myself onto the couch next to Amy and Lita, "what's going on?" all three girls looked distracted and focusing on something else "Raye?...what's going on?"

"Well, I got the job…and my hot boss kissed me..eep" she shrieked, excitement swirling on her face, "I think he likes me" she slightly jumped from where she is, "girls let's celebrate by all going out tonight?" she said while getting up from where she is and walking towards her room.

I was disappointed a bit; I really just wanted to spend my time with the girls in with a romantic movie and some of Lita's home cooking. I have been extremely tired for the past few days too, emotionally and physically drained from everything that is going on with me, I feel like I just want to eat and then to sleep, I am still nursing my bruised forehead, can't be walking out with this thing on.

"Well beautifuls, I am just going to retire, maybe we can celebrate when I have my paycheck" I told them also getting off the couch, not to my room though, it is to the fridge. _'Ice cream, ice cream, I scream and you scream yeah!'_ or something like that, I really don't remember how it goes.

"Aw, Serena, you have to go with us"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"My treat?" she begged

Tempting "No" I really need to get my acts together, or else my parents will drag my sorry ass back home and be stuck in that place doing that job, which I don't understand and like. I hate business, everything about it. Besides I need to save, I have been living off of my savings, which is going dry pretty soon.

"Serena"

I turned around to see the most puppiest eyes staring at me, slight moisture on the corner of her enchanting black pearls. _'She has been practicing'_ and have gotten really good at it too. Well, I cannot be swayed, I just can't…must stare at something else…no, _'Serena you are better than that, you can do it, don't give in'_ "Sorry Raye, I really can't afford to go, and I am trying to save money."

I opened the door to the refrigerator and grab my favorite ice cream before going back to sit on the couch. Raye went over to the drawer took out three other spoon and joined her. "What are we watching?" she asked as she handed the other girls spoons.

"Pitch Perfect" I answered, that movie gives me motivation for reaching my dreams, of course my dream was not a waitress, but for now it will do.

"Rise and shine beautifuls!" the curtains were roughly opened to show an array of sunlight pouring in on the three girls still seated in awkward positions on the couch.

"Aah, the lights" I screamed

"My face" Raye complained before hiding her face by shoving it into my side.

"You two have 30 minutes to get ready, eat before going out this door, or risk being late" Lita yelled out, "Amy you can continue sleeping since you are starting at a later time." She winked at her before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

That woke both of them up pretty quickly, both rushing to get ready or else risk being late on their first days of work.

30 minutes later

Both rushing out, one trying to start her car; the other, trying to run as fast as she could to the bus stop to catch her bus.

After catching her breath she came to the buildings front door leading to the inside of the restaurant. "I am sooo sorry for being late" she said as she bowed down to her boss, a sweet young man with the greatest smile she has ever seen.

"No you are just in time, don't worry" he answered her still beaming his pearly white teeth.

"Thank you" she smiled back at him.

She then went to the designated staff room to change her outfit and get on to her training.

Luna's Shine: one of the top restaurants in the nation, and she was working for it. She quickly put on her apron and started to head out of the staff room, adjusting her clothes and presenting her to her new boss, Andrew.

"Okay, today is very simple, all you really have to do is basic training, there will be no extreme tasks or anything, the older waitresses will take care of it. And remember to ask questions if you do not understand anything." He explained when she came out. He smiled brightly at her before he hushed her over to another waitress.

Serena worked hard, she actually enjoyed what she was doing, and the tips were wonderful, everyone she met was regulars therefore were understanding of her mistakes. Meanwhile it was not the same situation for the black-hair women at the new office working for one of the biggest business tycoon in the world.

Working at the front desk on his office level was intimidating enough, but also because of what transpired the day before caused her to be more wary of what is to come.

But nothing happened.

He came in very fast, and directly into his office without even glancing at her, it was like he was running because of something vile that was emitting from her. It was a sad aching feeling that she was feeling. Thoughts went through her head, _'maybe he did not like the kiss'_ which was disappointing because she felt a small tingling sensation from it.

"Hi" a tall beautiful blonde walked over to her desk.

"Hi?" she said back, slightly in confusion because she was caught off guard.

"You must be new, because I have not seen you before"

"Yes, I just started today"

"Well, that's nice," sticking her hand out before the bewildered receptionist. "My name is Mina,"

"My name is Raye" she said while taking the hand and shaking it. "Umm, are you also a worker here? I don't think I have seen you around yet." She asked her.

"Oh no," laughing lightly, "I am actually just married to someone who works here." She stared back at the raven hair woman, deciding that she liked her well enough.

"Ah, love" her eyes lit up as she saw someone coming into view from the main entrance. She waved her hands slightly at the two men behind the clear glass door before turning around and waving at the woman behind her.

Two very handsome men walked in, one with light blonde hair and playful green eyes, it danced along with the light that illuminated against it. The other was just as handsome although he held a slight frown on his face, his silver mane cascading down framing his thin face.

Wowzers, she did not like the one with the white silver hair much, he glared at her as their eyes met briefly. It was only briefly. Her eyes glazed back at the tall god standing next to him, and an intense wave of electricity coursed through her as her eyes met his. Something warm stirred underneath her belly and coursed all the way to her heart.

Her face flushed red when his eyes skimmed over hers and then seemly undressed her, she can feel layers of her being peeled away as his eyes gleamed and a slight smirk formed. The predatory gaze struck her, she felt as if she could not move away, she was like a deer and he the wolf.

She quickly averted her eyes from him and shifted her attention back onto her desk. Somehow Shield Tech. just keeps getting weirder for her, and her mind is in jumble right now. And then suddenly a strong chill was sent down her spine as the door to her left opened. She was still standing when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Is something the matter?" a voice boomed out, although it was not raised, everything else seems to be silent thus further projecting his voice louder than it should. "why is everyone all here?" his gaze was cold and unnerving, which further shivered her.

Mina came over and smiled brightly at him, pulling his arms trying to make him go over to the other two, "we are going to lunch, and you are joining us."

He didn't budge, staring right at the blonde hair who she could feel still staring at her. A low growl could be heard emitting from the tall dark man standing opposite from the others. The green eyes finally shifted his eyes over to the noise and their eyes connecting with each other.

And then he broke off from the stare and turned towards her "Care to join us for your break?" the blonde hair man turns and asks the still standing and still confused women behind the reception desk.

"Huh?"

"I'm Jadeite," he held his hand out for a shake. "And you are?"

"Raye" she replied, taking it and shaking his hands, which she felt shocked her throughout her body, an intense wave of electricity ran from her right hand all the way to the deepest core of her being. Images of two hearts and soul joining together at the most intimate part of life, she trembled slightly before using all her will power to hastily take her hand away from him. "And no thanks, I have plans" and then she sat herself down. Mixture of emotions crossed her heart, if she thought yesterday was electrifying, today was times 100.

"I have lunch planned with a friend" she excused herself. "It is also her first day at work and we are celebrating it with lunch" she cleared up before sitting back down very fast.

"She could join us" jadeite said, also too hastily, and a tone drumming of disappointment.

"Let's go" Darien spoke out finally, and walking out of the office, not glancing back at her, which made her feel a tinged of sadness. The rest followed.

Her eyes starts to brim with salt water that threatened to spill over. Silence was felt throughout the room and loneliness crept over her, of course the boss would not care, he can do whatever he wanted. But she could not help but let the feeling wash over her.

Reviews are appreciated. (^-^)


End file.
